Curses!
by Luddite at heart
Summary: Murdock makes a stand against the dark forces of the universe.  Face looks on the bright side.  A little conversation written for the very talented Snack-Size.   Slash, but nothing explicit


"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I mean it! I'm really, truly sorry! Like, sorry to the tenth power!"

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

"But, it is!... Maybe it is. Oh, I don't know. This is so humiliating…"

"These things happen to everyone, buddy."

"Not to me! I've never had this happen before."

"Never?"

"Not while performing."

"Well, you know I have. You remember that one time-"

"Aw, you were under a lot 'a pressure, Facey!"

"Well, so were you! All those people watching…"

"'s never bothered me before…"

"Hmmm… you do like an audience, I know."

"Yeah. But, you're my favorite spectator. I really wanted to make it good for you."

"Oh, you did! I especially liked that thing you did with your hips…"

"Yeah? Which thing?"

"That little twist and shimmy… right when you hit that high note…"

"Oh, that!"

"You were in great voice last night, H.M."

"Right until I fell."

"Yeah. It was a pretty small stage. I don't think the bar intended for the karaoke to get so… lively."

"It was the Village People! If you can't move 'n groove to 'Macho Man', you might as well be singing Celine!"

"Oh, man! The look on B.A.'s face every time you pointed at him…! Priceless."

**^giggle^**

**^snort^**

"**At least the little teapot stopped steamin' long enough to help carry me outta there."**

"**I'm just glad you weren't too hurt."**

**^sigh^**

"**One busted table, one broken foot, and one ruined night out."**

"**It's not that bad."**

"**Six weeks in a cast!"**

"**C'mon, look on the bright side. You get to lounge back and relax…"**

"**An' keep quiet around Bosco, 'cause I can't dodge and weave like I should."**

"**No kitchen duty…"**

"**Six weeks of Hannibal's cooking…"**

"**No morning PT…"**

"**No friendly after-PT showers…"**

"**Hmmm."**

"Yup."

"We'll think of something."

^sigh^

"Oh, come on, buddy. This isn't like you. Who organized the Great Army/Navy Wheelchair Extravaganza at Walter Reed two days after taking a round in the thigh? Hmmm? This is just six weeks in a cast and all the 'World of Warcraft' you can play!"

"I know, Temp. Like I said, I'm sorry! Sorry I started all this…"

"'This'?"

"Our run of bad luck!"

^groan^

"Oh, God, don't let B.A. hear you!"

"He should hear me! He needs to take precautions!"

"Murdock-"

"My fall is just the latest in a long line of disasters that have haunted us! First, that one client's cousin called the cops on us…"

"That's not bad luck; the guy was just a dick."

"Then, Hannibal got snubbed bad by that barfly at that honky tonk outside of Lubbock."

"I'm not honestly sure that was a woman. I think he dodged a bullet on that one."

"Got a drink poured into his lap and everything!"

"Though it might have broadened his horizons…"

"Bad luck!"

"H.M.-"

"Or, how else do you explain B.A. missing the pickup at the warehouse because of 'car problems'."

"He was driving a '79 Ford Pinto!"

"AFTER he lost that arm wrestling contest and had to trade cars!"

"Coincidence can explain- "

"The Powers That Be were watching our hotel room that night!"

"Murdock-"

"Seven years, Faceman!"

"Listen, that mirror was obviously defective…"

"We've been cursed! Cursed in Pennsylvania!"

"The Powers That Be can't hold you responsible for weak glass."

"The Curse of Erie!"

"…."

"…."

"That actually sounds pretty bad."

"You're rootin' tootin' it does! The Powers That Be are punishing me for my clumsy transgression by tormenting the ones I love. I'm not going to let you be next!"

"You know, that' really kinda sweet. So, what do you suggest? I've never lifted a curse before."

"The Mirror Curse is one of the strongest. We'll need to take drastic action."

"Ummm…"

"We'll need to make a sacrifice. A virgin is traditional-"

"Do they still make those?"

"But, we can substitute something equally as significant and impressive."

"I think I'm afraid…"

"Sex."

"Right now?"

"No. No sex."

"…."

"To show our humble contrition and good intentions. Think of it as Lent."

"You know, there's a reason I don't attend regular services anymore…"

"Well, a mini Lent."

"Half a' Lent?"

"A modicum of Lent."

"A snippet of Lent?"

"A soupçon of Lent."

"You win."

"And, the Powers That Be can also be merciful. I don't think they would mind if we started the sacrifice tomorrow."

"Like a new day and a fresh start."

"Yeah."

"Or, maybe even the day after tomorrow…?"

"Or, the day after that…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Mmmmm. I never did hear the end of the song."

"C'm here, macho man."


End file.
